Finally Home
by Mr.KH2SK
Summary: When Sora and Riku return home, what happens? Rated M to be save and for mature content in later chapters. NO SORI only SoKai.
1. Back Home

This is my first story EVER! I started fanfiction because I read a lot of fics when I was bored. So, yup. Okay so all my stories that I write will ALL have SoKai stuff in it. So if you like SoRi then…go watch TV or somethin'.This story is at the end of KH2 just to inform you. 

Finally Home

Chapter 1

Back Home

Kairi sat on the shores of Destiny Islands, looking out at the ocean.

A single tear ran down her cheek, having thoughts of her two best friends, but most of them focused on one especially.

_What if they're gone forever? _She thought.

_No! None of those thoughts! They'll come back…_

_I hope._

Then a horrible thought creeped itself into her head.

_What if Sora's dead?! If Xemnas even lays a scratch on him! I'll…_

She thought about that.

_Oh, right. I can't do anything. We're worlds apart. Even if I do have a keyblade._

Maybe that would keep her thoughts off of him for the time being.

She summoned her keyblade, and stared at it.

_Why did Riku give me the girliest keyblade he could find?_

_I'm not some prissy little girl._

She looked at herself. Then took out a small pocket mirror and looked at her face. Then angled it at her chest.(That's the first thing I noticed when I saw her in KH2 lol. _You know what im talking about.)_

_I'm not a girl anymore, I'm a young woman._

She smiled at that. She stared at the ocean for a few minutes. Her thoughts soon lingered back to Sora.

She began to feel depressed. More and more by the minute.

About ten minutes passed when she saw two small lights in the sky, then fall into the ocean.

_Shooting stars? Meteors? It's only 1:00 pm. Well I've seen weirder._

Kairi decided to walk around the small Island to take her thoughts off of Sora.

About 15 minutes later, Kairi got to the shore again. Then, she saw two _things_ on the shore in the distance. Too large for rocks. Or anything that you'd find on a beach. Wondering what it was, she jogged over to find out.

Reaching the two _things_, she squinted to see what it was. She saw two bodies, one with yellow and blue clothing, and one with black, blue, and red clothing with yellow and red stritpes and buckles. She also saw something silver on top of the black clothed body.

_Only two people I know have clothes like that! _She thought.

Kairi began to sprint over to the two bodies.

Kairi stood over Sora and Riku.

Riku looked fine, but Sora was ghostly pale. Both were knocked out cold and were soaked to the bone. When Kairi spotted Sora's pale features, she began to panic. She held her ear to his chest. He had a pulse, but it was slow.

_Very _slow.

His breathing sounded strange too when she heard his breathing on the inside. Almost as if filled with water…FILLED WITH WATER!!

Kairi began to panic. But she was still able to help him! She began to push and pound on his chest. It didn't seem like it was working. There was only one thing left to do. Kairi began to lower her lips to Sora's…

And then Kairi heard a cough and felt a splash of cold and salty water on her face. Sora began to open his eyes and sit up.

(HA! I fooled you! You didn't think they were going to kiss on the very first chapter did you?)

Apparently the pushing and pounding worked.

Sora coughed harshly a few times.

"Ugh…what happened?" He asked.

Kairi felt relieved.

"Your okay!" she exclaimed.

Sora looked up in surprise.

"K-Kairi?! Wa-Was that you?! W-Where are you?!"

Kairi giggled.

"I'm right here Sora!"

Sora whipped his head around and looked at her.

"W-We're back," he said while grinning his goofy grin.

Kairi grinned.

"Your home," she said offering her hand to help him up.

Sora gripped her hand and stood up. When he stood up they both noticed Sora was about 3 inches above Kairi. Sora just went 'hehe'.

Then, all of the sudden, Sora yelled in pain, and fell to his knees clutching his stomach tightly. Kairi knelt down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Okay, first, this next part is a little gross so if your squeamish just reading gross things than skip this nest part.

"Sora! Are you okay?!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking and worry on her face.

"Yeah," Sora groaned, "Must've been when Xemnas got me ughn!" Sora grabbed at his stomach again, "Real hard in the stomach. I probably'll start pukin' up…" Sora made a strange noise.

"Uh-oh," he mumbled.

Sora groaned and made another strange noise, and in an instant, began to puke is guts out.

Kairi stared, face pale. She noticed that his puke was _dark red_.

I he wasn't puking up puke, he was puking out _blood_. And lots of it.

About 7 minutes passed and his stomach was empty.

End of grossness.

Sora stood up again slowly, and fell back down in an instant.

His legs felt weak, he felt tired, his body ached, and he felt dizzy.

He sat up again, and surprisingly succeeded.

Kairi sat staring at him, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

She felt the blood rushing to her head, and began to feel light headed and like _she _wanted to throw up.

" You okay Iri?" Sora asked and put his hand on her shoulder, "You look really pale."

Kairi snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh…y-yeah. I'm just a little freaked out to see you puke up so much blood! No, scratch that, I'm just freaked out to see you puke up _blood_ period!"

Sora chuckled

"I'm fine. It's happened a few times before."

"Just don't do it in front of _me_, okay?"

Sora giggled

"Sure."

Riku, 5 feet away from them, began to sit up.

"Hey guys," he said, "What I miss?"

"Nothing," Sora and Kairi said simultaneously.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

Well that's the end of chapter one. It will get much better over time, promise. REVIEW 


	2. What Now?

Finally Home

Chapter 2

What Now?

"So…What now?" asked Sora.

" I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go see my parents!" yelled Riku.

"Yeah let's all go see our parents!" replied Sora.

"Wait!", he yelled,"Where's Donald? And Goofy?" Sora said, looking around.

"Probably at their world," replied Riku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riku sprinted into the front door of his home.

"DAD! I'M BACK!" he screamed excitedly.

Raiden (Riku's father), looked up from a book in surprise.(If you wondering why his name is Raiden, it's because im in a mortal kombat mood today.)

_Could it be?! My Son has returned?!_

Raiden rushed to the front door, and stared at his son. A single tear went down his cheek.

"R-Riku? Is that you?"

"Hi dad."

Raiden ran to Riku and hugged eachother.

(Uh…awkward father son moment…)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora was about 30 feet from his house when he saw many boxes in front of it.

Wondering what was going on, Sora ran over to his house.

He passed the boxes and then saw them.

His Parents.

Sora opened his mouth to call to them, but nothing came out. A tear made it's way down his cheek (that seems to happen a lot in this story). His mother glanced at him for a brief second, then looked away. Realizing who it was she quickly looked at him again.

"Sora!" she screamed.

She held Sora in a tight embrace while saying loudly,

"My baby boy! Your alive!" while crying.

"I'm back mom," Sora whispered in a rough voice," I'm finally home."

After their 'emotional breakdown' Sora wanted to ask a question.

"Why are all these boxes here?" he asked.

"We're going to move!" his mother said excitedly,"To Twilight Town!"

"But that means I'll never see Kairi or Riku again."

"Riku's back too? His father must be very happy."

"I'm not going to move with you."

Sora's mom froze.

"What?"

"I'm not moving with you if it means leaving my friends like that," Sora repeated. He couldn't leave Kairi, because…Sora thought…because he loved her too much.

"You'll make new friends in Twilight Town! So get in the moving boat and lets go!"

(lol…moving boat)

"no." Sora said coldly, ripping is hand from his mom's roughly.

"What did you say?!"

"NO!" Sora screamed,"I'M NOT GOING TO TWILIGHT TOWN! I'M NOT LEAVING KAIRI! JUST LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

Sora's mom began to tear up.

"Fine," she said," I will."

Sora ran off to the poapu tree.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora was about 50 feet from his house when he realized what he had done. He'd made his own mother cry.

He rushed back to his Mother, hoping she hadn't left yet.

His mother was just stepping into the boat, when he heard her son calling her.

She whipped her head around, and was embraced by her son.

"Goodbye" he whispered."I love you."

"Goodbye Sora," said his mother,"I love you too."

And with that, Sora's mother left to Twilight Town.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not long after, Sora was wandering about the islands.

Riku was at his house, sharing stories of what had happened with his father, and Kairi was…well…Sora didn't really know.

Then, he passed by a small a small opening in the hillside next to the waterfall. Sora walked inside it, having to duck because of how much he had grown. He looked around and suddenly remembered.

It was his and Kairi's Secret Place. Nobody new about it but them.

He began to look at the pictures that decorated the cave, and then a certain one caught his eye. It was the one of him and Kairi, and he was holding a paoupu fruit out to her. Except she had added something to the picture. She was holding a poaupu out to Sora.

Sora dropped to his knees, and gently place his hand onto the drawing. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Sora? Is that you?"

Every muscle in his body tightened so much it hurt for a brief second.

It was _her_.

"Y-Yeah. It's me."

Kairi walked into their Secret Place.

Sora quickly turned around and walked up to her.

"I uh, kinda saw what you added to that drawing…"

Kairi looked up and looked into his eyes.

"Oh…"

They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, both silent. Then the silence was broken.

Sora sat down and leaned against the wall.

He patted the ground twice next to him and looked up at Kairi.

Kairi sat next to him. They both stared at the picture.

"Kairi, I want to tell you something," Sora said, voice shaking.

"What?" Kairi asked, looking at him.

"I-" his voice cracked,"I-"he winced.

"Sora, if you want to say it so badly just say whatever you trying to say!" exclaimed Kairi.

Sora looked at her and blurted the words out.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Kairi stared into his eyes in shock.

_I always loved him but I never thought he felt the same._

Sora hung his head down with a sad, embarrassed, and blushing face.

"Sora, I love you too," Kairi said softly, lacing her fingers into his.

Sora looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sora quickly moved his lips onto hers, giving her a long, soft kiss.

_..._

…

_He's kissing me…_

_He's really kissing me…_

_Wow…_

Kairi's eyes, widened in shock, fluttered shut.

They embraced each other in their arms.

A fantastic and unexplainable feeling flew through their bodies.

Kairi, still kissing, was now on her knees in between Sora's legs.

One hand around his neck, the other on his chest. Sora's hands around her waist.

He then felt Kairi's tongue lick his lips, begging for an entrance.

Sora happily opened his mouth. Her tongue began to explore his mouth.

He tasted like Dark Chocolate with a hint of Sea-Salt.

Then, Sora darted his tongue into Kairi's mouth. She tasted like strawberries, vanilla, and sugar. Lots and lots of Sugar.

They finally separated to breath. Kairi then snuggled her head under the crook of Sora's neck, and both fell asleep in eachothers embrace.


	3. Scars and Worry Attacks

Finally Home

Chapter 3

Scars and Worry Attacks

Kairi's eyes fluttered open. She began to become aware of her surroundings. She was in her in Sora's secret place. She put her hand on what she was laying on.

_Strange…_

Whatever it was, it was warm, soft yet firm, and was… was…

_Moving up and down?_

She then felt warm breath slowly going down her neck, hands and arms wrapped around her waist, and her head under the crook of a neck.

She looked at the what she was laying on. Black cloth with red and yellow buckles and bands, smelling of sea-salt, and splits and splatters of blood. (Hey… it's not like Sora would go through his year long adventure without being injured!)

_Only one person has those clothes…_

She had figured who she was sleeping with. (If you read that the wrong way, youre a pervert.)

It was Sora.

Then she remembered what had happened.

She smiled, blushing vigorously.

She lifted her head up, and looked at her best friend.

_Best friend? No, they we're more than best friends now…_

_But what were they then?_

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

_He's so cute when he sleeps… _she thought.

Sora began to stir out of his sleep.

Kairi panicked, and not wanting to be embarrassed, lay back down on his chest, embracing him _extremely_ tightly.

Sora coughed roughly, sounding like it was painful.

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but something stopped him. He looked down at what or _who_ was clinging to his chest so painfully tight. There he saw Kairi, sound asleep, well, to him anyway.

_What the…oh…yeah…I remember now…that was amazing…_

He laid his hid back down, brushing his fingers in her perfect, silk like hair. Kairi shuddered with delight.

Sora saw her smirk, and realizing she was awake, sat up, forcing Kairi to strattle her legs around his waist.

Head still under the crook of his neck, arms tightly embracing his torso, and eyes still closed, Sora carried Kairi to his house. He walked out of the Cave, and noticed it was only 4:00 AM.

VVVVVVVVVV

Sora began to lay Kairi down on his bed and began to let go of her. Kairi still clung on, and groaned in disappointment.

"Want to still cling on to me huh?" Sora chuckled.

Kairi, in response, said "uh-huh" with her mouth closed, and buried her face into his chest. Sora laughed and jumped up. Kairi yelped, and Sora laid down in mid-air, then finally landing harshly on the bed.

VVVVVVVVVV

9:00 AM

Kairi sat up and yawned. She felt great. Like she had gotten the most perfect sleep in the world. She looked over at Sora, who then snored loudly in return. She placed her hand on his chest, planning to wake him up, but then felt something strange. There was a rough spot right over his heart that she felt under his shirt. Sora woke up and looked at Kairi in a curious way.

"Sora."

"Yeeaaahhh?" Sora replied in a wondering tone.

"Is there something under that shirt you wanna show me?" asked Kairi in a sing-song voice

_uh oh… _

_She felt my scar from when I saved her by unlocking my heart! I can't let her see that! She'll have one of her 'worry attacks'!_

"n-No!" Sora exclaimed, stretching his shirt down.

"I bet there is!" Kairi sang, prying his fingers off of his shirt.

Sora looked away,"N-No TH-There isn't!" he stuttered.

_He really sucks at hiding things. _Kairi thought.

"Just let me see! Come on!" Kairi begged.

"N-Nuh-uh!" Sora replied.

Kairi kissed him quickly, his eyes widening and his body instantly going limp.

Kairi quickly lifted his shirt, to reveal a large, red, blood stained scar across his chest.

She gasped, her face going pale.

Sora looked at her.

_Aw crap…_


	4. Internal Injuries!

Finally Home

Chapter 4

Internal Injuries?!

Kairi looked at the scar on Sora's chest. She looked pale, and was starting to tremble. She looked down at the rest of his bare torso. Cuts and scars, bruises and what looked like a few bones were broken (mostly ribs). Kairi opened her mouth, but all that came out was

"a….y-you….but…how…"

"Kairi I'm fine!" said Sora

"NO YOUR NOT! How did this happen!?"

"Well let's see hmm dunno maybe FIGHTING FOR 2 YEARS STRAIGHT AND STABBING MYSELF IN THE HEART TO UNLOCK IT AND SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

There was a silence. Kairi started to wimper, and then fell down on the bed, balling her eyes out. Sora wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Kairi?" He asked.

"Sora, you would kill yourself just to save me."

"I would do anything for you."

"R-Really?"

"With all my heart."

"Well then howbout' you go to the hospital and get surgery?"

Sora's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me," said Kairi,"Go to the hospital, get x-rays to find your other injuries that we haven't found, and get surgery to get rid of them!" Kairi smiled. "So you won't be in any more pain!"she said, hugging Sora.

"I'm not gonna get surgery! Are you insane? People die from that anesthesia!"

"So your not scared to kill yourself to save me, or to fight one of the most dangerous nobodies in the Universe, but your scared of getting anesthesia used on you for surgery to get fatal injuries healed?"

"No!" snapped Sora.

"Really?" asked Kairi with puppy dog eyes.

"No," sighed Sora,"That scares the daylight outta me!"

"So can you get surgery then?" asked Kairi with er best puppy dog look.

Sora looked away, but he knew he'd give in sooner or later. _That look was just too cute!_

"ugh…fine!" said Sora,"But I'm not even in pain!"

"Oh really…"said Kairi with a menacing tone.

"Yeah!"

"So does this hurt?" said Kairi, pushing on one of his lower right ribs firmly.

Sora screamed in pain, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes tightly.

"YES!!" he yelled.

"Awww, poor baby! Let Iri kiss it all better!"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Kai were not little kids anym-M! Mmmmmmmmmmmm…"

Kairi had kissed him on the lips in mid-sentence.

They then separated after 2 minutes.

"All better?" asked Kairi in a childish voice.

"I dunno. Let me have another kiss," replied Sora

Their lips began to move to eachother, and then Sora's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked the corner of her lips.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Riku walked into the front door of Sora's house.(He had a key). He began to walk up the stairs to Sora's room when he heard moaning. He sprinted up to his room and opened the door to find a sight he lastly expected to see.

There in front of him he saw Sora with his shirt off, making out with Kairi. He stared at there mouths kissing, and his eye twitched when he saw their mouths separate and their tongues dancing with eachother.

Then Sora stopped and pulled away from Kairi when he saw Riku, making a hand sign to Kairi, telling her to look at the door. There Riku stared, mouth agape.

"WHAT THE FU-" began Riku, then silenced by Sora's hand.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Riku, Sora, and Kairi sat in Sora's living room in silence.

"Sooooo….you and Kai are an item now?"

"DON"T CALL ME KAI!" yelled Kairi, and slapped Riku.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" yelled Riku.

"Only Sora can call me Kai or Iri," she giggled, snuggling up under the crook of his neck and hugging him.

"Well I gotta get surgery," sighed Sora.

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Injuries from my journey! Duh!"

"Well what about using Curaga?" asked Riku.

"Somebody could see and we can't risk that secret seeping out!"

"Oh yeah…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

AT THE HOSPITAL

THE X-RAY ROOM

"Well we got Sora's x-rays!" said the Doctor.

"What's the damage?" asked Kairi.

"Broken ribs, fractured shin and ankle, and his intestines are pretty screwed up too."

"Ouch," commented Riku.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice!" exclaimed Sora.

"Well get prepared! Surgery is in 3 hours!"

This is based off what happened to me! I got the idea for this chapter because I got an oral surgery to get teeth pulled and pockets opened in my mouth. I got the anesthesia and felt like I was on crack or somethin' cuz things started to change colors and then the chair I was on started to fly through a cave and then flew into space and I had to face andross then I Yelled WOAHH! In real life and then said PEW PEW PEW in real life too and then 'fell asleep'. It was cool.


	5. Surgery and Nazi Zombies

Finally Home

Chapter 5

Surgery and Nazi Zombies

This Game in this Chapter is dedicated to **ODSTofGEASS **,and the mushy gushy lovey dovey mush in this chapter to Nami-Chan, a fan who favorited and subscribed my story. Thanks Nami-Chan!

Sora sat in a bed, looking as tired as ever. Kairi looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't wanna get surgery huh?"

Sora looked down.

"Uh-uh."

"Oh come on Sora," Kairi said softly,"It's only surgery. You'll just feel a prick in your arm, take a little nap, and wake up!"

Sora looked at her in a strange way.

"Kairi, here's my perspective. They prick my arm and drug me up with dangerous chemicals I could die from, I pass out, they cut my open, mess around and cut up my intestines, and then, _if_ I wake up, I get sick and puke blood everywhere and feel sore. That's a HUGE difference Kairi!"

"Well when you put it like that…It's gonna be fine Sora, you'll be okay!" Kairi smiled.

Sora weakly faked smiled back, fading while laughing nervously. He started to think about the surgery, and to Kairi's notice, began to turn pale.

"Sora, just don't think about it."

"It's hard not to!"

Kairi looked down in disappointment. Then, a devilish smirk made it's way onto her face.

"I know something that will keep your mind off of it…" she said mischievously. She quickly kissed him, making Sora's eyes widen in surprise. They held there, and began to a make-out session in the hospital room. Riku walked in.

"Hey guys uh…" Riku paused at what he was looking at…for the second time.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time so uh…" Riku quickly walked backwards out of the room.

S+K+S+K+S+K

10 minutes later they stopped to breath. Sora sighed, and lied down on the bed.

"We need to stop doing that when we know Riku could come in any second," Sora panted.

Kairi nodded, and lied down with him. She poked at his ribs, and he winced.

"Poor Sora. Your hurt. Your ribs are broken," she said, rubbing his chest.

Sora closed his eyes and went to sleep. Then the doctor came in.

Kairi sat up and blushed deeply.

"Ready for surgery?" he asked.

Sora's eyes snapped open. He turned pale and sat up.

"Yes, he is," Kairi answered for him.

"It's okay," said the doctor, patting Sora on the back,"You'll be fine. These guys are professionals."

"Okay," Sora replied, still looking as nervous an pale as ever.

They pushed him into a white room, where Kairi kissed him 'goodnight' and left the room. Sora lied down, and then a surgeon put a rubber band tightly around his bicept.

"Your going to feel a bit of pain in your arm," said the surgeon.

He slipped the IV into the vein in Sora's arm. Sora felt a horrible sting and burning in his arm, then felt the sharp tip of the needle go up his arm, giving him more pain.

_It hurts, but it's not half as bad as that hit from Xemnas._

He breathed out, loosening his squeezed shut eyelids.

He opened his eyes and felt dizzy, and everything was changing colors. Then everything went black.

* * *

Kairi nervously paced back and forth in the waiting room. She sat down and bit her nails, and chewed on her hair.

Riku laughed at her, and looked back at his iTouch.

"And what do you think is so funny?!"asked Kairi, putting her hands on her hips.

"You freakin' out way to much over this little surgery!" Riku chuckled.

"No!"exclaimed Kairi,"How are you staying so calm anyway?"

"Just playing some video games on my iPod Touch," He replied,"WOAH!" he said. There was a bang and a screech from his iPod, then a sigh of relief from Riku.

"What game _is_ that anyway?" Kairi asked curiously, sitting down next to him, looking at the screen.

"Call of Duty World at War: Nazi Zombies." He said.

"Where are you?" asked Kairi,"Some abandoned warehouse?"

"Der Riese the Nazi Zombie Factory and Birthplace of the HellHound."

"_This_ is what keeps your mind off of things?"Kairi asked,"Killing Nazi Zombies and flaming demon wolves?"

"Keeps me from being bored," replied Riku,"Try it, might help you stop worrying about Sora and hyperventilating."

Riku explained the controls to her, and Kairi began playing.

About 3 minutes later Riku heard a yelp from Kairi, an Evil Laugh, (.)

and then aftergame music. (.com/watch?v=4smYeeuYie4)

"I think I died," said Kairi.

"Just try again. You'll get the hang of it."

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

6 Hours later Riku woke up to Kairi setting the iPod down on his lap.

"I beat your highscore!" she sang.

"What?! No Way!" said Riku.

"Look."

Riku looked at his iPod, seeing a score of 51482 and level 48.

"Dang Kairi that's insane!" he exclaimed.

"I guess it was pretty good."

"Pretty good? Pretty good?! That's crazy high! You beasted those Zombies!"

The doctor came in and said,"You can come see Sora now. He hasn't woken up yet, so be quiet."

They walked into the dim room, to see a sleeping Sora.

Kairi sat down on the chair, and caressed her hand on his cheek.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kairi woke up to a sleeping Sora. She smiled and then saw him begin to stir. She sat up and held his hand. He began to groan in pain, feeling the soreness of the wounds left from his surgery. He began to sat up and open his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, How was your nap?" Kairi whispered.

Sora clutched his stomach and yelled,"BATHROOM!"

Sora ran to the bathroom, then Kairi heard him puke.

She peered into the bathroom, to see red liquid on the toilet seat.

_So he was right about the puking up blood part_.

Sora limped back into bed, and lied down.

"Feeling better?" asked Kairi.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" Sora mumbled.

"A mere side-effect rush, everything is normal," said the Doctor now walking in.

_Woah…__déjà vu… _thought Kairi.

Sora lied back down, and went back to sleep.

Kairi cuddled up to him, and both slept the rest of the night there.

Wondering what Nazi Zombies is? See what Kairi's (and mine) favorite video game is at this link

Music Vid

.com/watch?v=HYRyr_cLPbQ Gameplay: .com/watch?v=NkyMkmxVj94&feature=relate


	6. Happy 17th Birthday you Two! XXX

Finally Home

Chapter 6

Happy 17th Birthday you Two!

Authors note: This chapter contains mature content. Beware.

Sora's eyes slowly opened. It was dark around the hospital room and his intestines and other insides had a horrible pain. So did his ribs, and his ankle, and his shin, and his shoulder blade, and his right arm. (Many many injuries can happen during a 2 year long war adventure thingy.) He looked at himself. He was in a white soft shirt with white soft pants, and couldn't find his underwear. He had bandages on all of the places that had pain too.

He tried to sit up, resulting in him harshly landing on the bed and a yell of pain. Kairi instantly woke up because of this, and looked over at Sora, who was now moaning in pain and grabbing at his stomach and ribs.

"Aw, poor baby," said Kairi in disappointment,"Still in pain?"

Sora nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth.

"Well you wanna know something that will make you feel better?"

Sora began to calm down as the pain very slowly drifted away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's my birthday!"

"WHAT?! B-But I don't have a present for you?! AW MAN!"

"Sora it's okay!" said Kairi,"It's your birthday too!"

"Really? Well how old am I? I can't remember."

"Well when you left you were like only a week til' you were gonna turn 15 and you were gone for 2 years so your 17! And so am I! I got you a few gifts that are at your house right now!"

"Thanks Kai!" said Sora. He then looked down in disappointment.

"I don't have anything to give you though…Wait a minute!

Kairi where are my clothes?"

"Right here," replied Kairi, holding up his shorts.

"Reach into the left pocket. The red one with an X on it. Those red ones are magical and hold up to 100 square feet of stuff! Anyway, I was in Hollow Bastion, and I was thinking about you, and how I wanted to tell you my feelings for you when I got back, so I got you this. And I found out you came from Hollow Bastion."

Kairi looked up from the deep pocket.

"W-What?"

"You came from Hallow Bastion Kai."

"Really?"Kairi asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Replied Sora.

Kairi pulled out a neatly wrapped present from his pocket.

"Is this it?" she asked.

Sora nodded.

She opened it up to reveal 2 small red boxes. She opened up the first one to reveal the Oathkeeper keychain, her lucky charm.

_He brought it back._

She stared at it, grinning.

"Open up the other one!" exclaimed Sora impatiently.

She obeyed, and revealed what was inside. It was a necklace with a poapu charm connected to it. A diamond was in the center of the fruit charm.

"oh my god…Sora…thank you…It's beautiful…" Kairi said in awe.

"Hold the diamond up to the light," ordered Sora.

Kairi did, and it projected a message on the wall.

"_Dear Kairi_,"Kairi read,"_I love you with all my heart. Love, Sora."_

Kairi held her gifts in hand an ran to Sora, then Squeezing him tightly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!"She yelled into his chest, drenching his shirt with her tears of Joy.

"When can we go to Hollow Bastion?" she asked.

"Let go first! This hurts like hell!" Sora exclaimed,"We can go as soon as possible!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"OOOOOOHHHH! !" She screamed, jumping up and down.

Then they both stopped when they heard Sora's stomach growl.

"I forgot, I haven't eaten since I got back!" he said.

"We'll what would my boyfriend like for his birthday to eat?" Kairi asked.

"D-did you just call me your boyfriend?" Sora asked in awe.

"Yeah, why?"

"HAAAHAAA!!!!!WOOOOOOOH! YEEEEEEAAAAHHH!!!!!", Sora yelled,"I'm Kairi's boyfriend! I'm Kairi's boyfriend! I'm Kairi's boyfriend!" he sang.

"What do you want to eat Sora?!" she asked again.

"Could you make me some of that special home-made ramen you know that I love?"

Kairi giggled "Sure."

"Yesss!" Sora whispered.

1 month later Sora was fully recovered, and his relationship with Kairi was much stronger too. They slept together every night, and spent almost every minute they could together. They would have their 'hot make out sessions' too at random times. But this time it would be a bit…_different._

It was about 9:00 at Sora's house, and he was getting a glass of water. Then he heard his phone vibrate. He looked at the txt he had got.

_Can I sleep over? I want to give you your last birthday present!_

_Iri_

Sora txted back.

_Of course. We sleep with each other like every night! Also, Another present! It's been a month!_

_Sky_

_K see u there!_

_Iri_

_Wonder what the present is…_ Sora thought.

Kairi arrived at Sora's house, and walked in.

"Hey Sora, can I use your bathroom, I need to do something really quick?" She asked.

"Sure," replied Sora.

"Thanks!"

About 10 minutes passed when Sora heard a call from Kairi.

"Hey _Sora_! Can you come up here really quick? I uh, um, want to give you your _birthday present!" _she sang.

"Sure," said Sora.

_She's up to something funny._ Sora thought,_ she's acting a bit weird._

Sora got to his room and opened the door. He lights were off. So he flicked them on.

_Where's Kairi?_

All of the sudden, Kairi came up from behind him in her school uniform, except, had no shirt, socks, or shoes. Just a bra, a _very_ short skirt, and some matching panties.

Kairi pushed him onto the wall and closed the door, _locking_ it.

She laid a hand on his chest and began kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth with an unexplainable passion.

_She's never kissed me like this before…woah…and whats with her outfit? It's really skimpy! Never new she had a naughty side. Good thing this probably won't get farther than making out!_ That's where he was wrong.

Kairi separated from Sora. She looked down, seeing a lump under his pants.

"We liked that a lot didn't we Sora?" she said unbuckling his belt.

Sora was speechless. He just nodded at her, staring.

MATURE CONTENT BEGINNING!

Kairi went down on her knees and undid his pants.

He then pulled out his uh…uh…dick.

_Wow! A lot bigger than I thought it would be! And a lot more hair…and a lot harder too! _Thought Kairi

She began to suck on it, making Gasp loudly, soon moan and grab at the wall behind him. Kairi would keep sucking, occasionally licking his shaft, then return to her normal spot. After about 6 minutes Sora got to his climax point.

"Kair-Aahh! Kairi stop! I'm gonna c-aaauw!" Sora then screamed.

Wave after wave of hot sperm flowed down Kairi's throat, followed by her greedily swallowing it.

After all of it came out, Kairi took him out of her mouth, smiling victoriously.

Sora slid down onto the floor with his eyes closed, panting, while Kairi hurried and took off ALL of her clothes except her tie.

She pushed him onto the bed and whispered into his ear,"I want you."

Sora's eyes widened. She didn't want oral sex either!

She wanted real 'in and out' sex!

"Kairi, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! If I wasn't I wouldn't have taken it this far!"

"Okay, this is gonna hurt though."

"I'm ready." Kairi replied.

Sora pushed into and Kairi moaned in pain.

"Oh my god Kairi! You feel so soft and warm and wet like syrup on the inside! You feel amazing!" Sora moaned.

Sora began to go in and out.

Kairi's extreme pain soon turned into ecstasy.

They began to go faster, harder, and deeper until both reached their climax. Kairi's went all over the bed while Sora's shot onto Kairi. Her hair, her face, her stomach, her breasts, and her vagina.

Both fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep quickly.


	7. NOTE! About previous chapter!

Hey gys my nest chapter will update soon. Just to say, some people may think the chapter 6 was strange. If you don't want to know why it was, just stop reading.

Well here's what happened (how chapter 6 came to be).

I woke up at about 3 AM on Saturday, from a WD. If you don't know what that is, don't ask. Don't worry I have a normal age for this. I wont say my age though. Read something about getting viruses. Anyway I decided to type my next chpter cuz, well, I felt like it. You can tell I was tired cuz I had A LOT of mistakes in the writing. Plus the sentence before the last sentence sounded weird. Then I got the idea,"What would happen if Sora and Kairi had it. A plan unraveled in my head saying,"This could get interesting…" So I typed the scene. I will update soon, chapter 7 is almost finished!

BYE!


	8. A Three Day Camping Trip: Day One

Finally Home

Chapter 7

A 3 Day Camping Trip: Day 1

Kairi opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache, and felt nauseous. Her 'area' was sore too. Then she noticed that she was naked.

_Well, I do sleep naked sometimes,_ she thought.

Soon noticing her surroundings, she observed she was in Sora's room?! She also felt sticky in many areas of her body, even felt sticky globs of white goop in her hair.

She dipped her finger finger in it, and sniffed it, then licked it.

It tasted bland, yet salty.

_What happened lastnight?_

She turned over to see a naked Sora, in a deep and calm slumber.

She looked down, to she sheets covering below his waist.

Kairi had an idea of what might have happened lastnight.

_I know how I'll see if my idea is right! _Kairi thought,

_I'll look under those sheets, and if he has boxers on, I'm wrong._

So Kairi carefully lifted up the sheets with only 2 fingers. She was afraid to look, so she used her other hand to check. She felt no boxers, but hair and other 'things'.

_My god…I'm no longer a virgin…_Kairi then remembered something that gave her relief. She had taken an Anti-Pregnancy pill before she had planned to get Sora to have 'it' with her.

_At least Sora has my virginity, and not some jerk._

_Wait a minute, if we did it lastnight…this white goop that's all over me is Sora's…oh groooosss!_

Sora began to stir awake. He looked at Kairi and saw the expression of disgust on her face.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked tiredly, embracing her,"Are you in any pain? I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess. I just feel nauseous and sore, and…well…" she said.

"Well what?" yawned Sora, still half asleep.

"You got your uh, um, 'white sticky goo' all over me if you know what I mean," she replied blushing.

Sora thought a bit.

"Whadd'ya mean white sticky-" Sora stopped.

"Oh," Sora giggled nervously, blushing vigorously, "Sorry. OH CRAP!" WHATIFYOURPREGNANT!?WE DIDN'TUSEACONDOMORANYTHING! WHATIFICUMMEDINSIDEYOU?!OHGODHELPME!"

Sora began to panic.

"SORA CALM DOWN!" Kairi yelled,"I took an Anti-Pregnancy pill before we had sex."

"Oh thank god," Sora wheezed.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Did you like it?" asked Kairi.

"Like it? Like it?! Kairi that was the most amazing, most fantastic, most wonderful experience I've ever had in my entire life! Of course it liked it! Not just liked it I LOVED IT!"

"Good." Kairi said in a happy tone.

"Did you?" Sora questioned.

"Well at first it hurt a lot, then the pain gradually turned into ecstasy. So yes, I liked it a lot too. It's a good thing I handled the pain now, so next time there won't be pain."

"Next time?" Sora asked,"When will that be?"

"I dunno," said Kairi,"Hopefully soon!"

Then they both heard the doorbell ring.

"Come on dude!" they heard Riku yell, banging on the front doow downstairs,"We're supposed to go camping at the island today remember?!"

"Oh shi-"Sora said, his cursing stopped by Kairi's finger.

"Be a good boy and don't swear," she said.

Sora sighed and smiled, "Sorry."

"I forgive you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Just no swearing…well...I'll make an exception on the occasion of sex but other than that, don't say those kind of words."

"That's good enough for me," he said, "But Kairi, Riku's outside, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh shi-"Kairi said, this time stopped by Sora's finger.

"What did we just say?"

"No cursing," Kairi sighed.

"Good," Sora said, rewarding her with a kiss on the head.

"Can I take a shower really quick though?" she asked, "I'm all sticky."

"Sure," Sora replied.

Both teens rushed through the house getting cleaned up, packing up and getting ready for their trip out to the islands for 3 days.

Finally finished, both rushed to the door, Riku waiting.

As they were getting to the door, Sora noticed Kairi was walking very slowly, wincing occasionally while he was putting on his backpack.

"Kai, why are you walkin' like that?" he asked.

"I'm just really sore from lastnight, and it hurts to walk," she replied.

"Then I'll carry you!" Sora exclaimed, scooping her up and making her yelp in surprise, "You'll just have to be my hands though."

Kairi giggled, "Okay, that's fine by me."

Sora opened up the door to find a bored to death Riku, leaning on the door step.

"Jesus Christ Sora! You took 2 hours to get ready! Now come on we gotta pick up Kai-" Riku looked at Sora, not expecting to see Kairi being held like a baby being rocked to sleep.

"Ri…" he finished, " Why are you holding K-"

"Don't ask," both replied simultaneously.

They walked to the docks, loading their bags in their boats.

Riku sat in his boat, while Sora set Kairi in his, making sure she was comfortable. The paddled off the dock, and began their 20 minute descent to the Island. Riku, still curious why Kairi couldn't walk, and why she was over at Sora's house in the first place, decided to ask them why, even if they didn't want to answer. He watched out for the two. He loved them both. He loved Sora as a brother, not a friend, and loved Kairi as a sister, not a girlfriend.

"Hey Sora!" Riku yelled over to his friend.

"Yeah?" Sora yelled back.

"Why was Kairi at your house lastnight?"

"We sleep together every night Riku," he replied,"You know that."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Riku said, "Well why can't she walk?"

"Oh look, we're at the shore!" Sora said, trying to avoid Riku's question.

They walked onto the shore. Sora looked over at Kairi, who had fallen asleep on the way.

_She must be exhausted. She's so sore she can't even walk._

Sora picked her up, Kairi wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

"Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You never answered my question man," he said.

"Oh sorry," he said, "Well…it's because…uh…we…well we kinda…" Sora stuttered, trying to delay from telling Riku he and Kairi had sex.

"Dude, you tryin' to stall your answer?" Riku questioned.

"N-n-n-no…" Sora stuttered. His teeth were chattering of fear. Fear that Riku would find out his and Kairi's secret.

"Well then answer the question!" Riku said, irritated.

"Me and Kairi…we…we…"

"For the love of God! Just spit it out!" Riku scolded.

"FINE!" Sora yelled,"We did…'it'," Sora said hesitantly.

Riku had a confused expression on his face.

"It? I don't get it. What do you mean by i-" Riku's face went from confused, to pale and shocked.

"Your…Your kidding right? I'm being punked aren't I?" he said, laughing nervously.

"No Riku," said Sora, hanging his head in shame,"I'm telling the truth."

By now, Riku looked like he was going to be sick. He could imagine his two best friends, Sora and Kairi, getting together, kissing and hugging, but never could he imagine them having sex!

"Riku? Are you okay? You don't look so well," Sora said to his friend.

Riku fell down, and his world blacked out.

Riku's eyes creaked open. His head hurt, and he felt a lump on it.

He looked up, just enough to observe his surroundings. There, in front of him, he saw Sora and Kairi, tonsil touching.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He had passed out because he had found out they had had sex, (lol, had had), and yet here they were, not even caring that he was there watching, swapping saliva! Tonsil touching! Dancing not with their feet, but with their tounges! Unbelievable! The fact that he passed out for a related reason, didn't phase them a bit!

"Are you kidding me?!" Riku yelled to get their attention.

The inseparable couple jumped in shock.

"Oh sorry," sorry Sora said nervously, cheeks flushing.

"Now wait a minute, how did this all begin?" Riku asked.

"How what began?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Uh…I…uh…kinda told Riku about…" Sora began to whisper in her ear. She began to blush like mad.

_Now Riku knows? Oh my god…Well me not being able to walk really gave it away though huh? And Sora sucks at hiding things._

"I'm just gonna leave, I'm way too embarrassed and tired at the time," Kairi said.

"You can't walk though, so just stay here," Sora said quickly,"You can still sleep."

Kairi sighed,"Okay…"

She sank back into Sora's arms, let her cheek lie into his chest, and snuggled her head under the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

"Kairi was over at my house, ambushed me in my room, and we…uh…you know."

"Oh," Riku said.

Sora took a 2 person sleeping bag out of his bag.

He lied Kairi down on top of the bag, and placed a soft pillow under her head. She curled up into a ball, and continued her slumber. It was about 7:00 PM by now.

Sora and Riku sat on their favorite bent tree, watching the ocean.

"Nothing's changed huh?" Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Well, despite the fact you and Kairi are Boyfriend and Girlfriend, no longer virgins, and-"

"Okay I get it!" Sora said, annoyed with his friends remarks about his and Kairi's relationship ,"A lot's changed."

"Hey wanna see what I set up over here?" Riku asked, sounding excited.

"Sure what?" Sora asked, running to keep up with his friend.

They stopped at the old shack, where Riku opened up the door, retrieved a large box, which looked heavy by the way he was carrying it. He brought it over about 10 feet away from where Kairi slept at the time. He pulled out a stand, a white roll, a large portable wall outlet, more cords, and a black machine which looked like an Xbox 360™. He began to rapidly hook cords up to suckets. In about 5 minutes, Riku stood up triumphantly, exclaiming,"Tada!"

"You brought an Xbox on a camping trip?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah so?" Riku quickly snapped back.

"That's…AWESOME!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know right!" Riku yelled.

They began to play xbox for a few hours.

4 hours later Sora's eyes had droops under them. His eyelids felt as if they were made of lead.

"Holy Crap Sora! You okay?" Riku asked his friend,"You never get so tired this fast!"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora said, his voice sounding quite raw, "It just so happens that having sex with your girlfriend takes a lot out of you, even the day after. I'm just gonna go to bed. Night Riku."

"Night."

Sora walked over to Kairi's and his sleeping bag.

It was really noisy being so close.

Sora decided he'd move the girl and he sleeping bag to the small island in front of the paopu tree.

After a 10 minute slow walk to the smaller island, Sora set both Kairi and the sleeping bag down. He put her in the sleeping bag, a pillow under her head, and got in himself, laying down on a pillow.

Kairi began to stir, and opened her eyes.

"Ugh…Sora? Is that you? It's so dark."

"Yeah it's me," He replied, "How do you feel?"

"Better," Kairi said, "Just kinda tired."

Kairi stayed silent for 10 minutes, while Sora fell into a deep sleep.

Both were completely separated from eachother.

Kairi then broke the silence.

"Sora," she said, shaking him awake.

He groaned loudly, and turned around.

"Sora, I can't sleep."

"What helps you sleep?" he asked.

"I dunno."

"Think about it."

Kairi thought, and realized what always helped her sleep.

"You," she said, moving on top of Sora, kissing him on the cheek and squeezing him tightly.

They both drifted off to sleep.

WOW! That was quite a long chapter! It took me a month but I did it! I was planning on finishing it on Christmas as a gift for all my readers out there! But that failed. This story is now 2004 words. HOLY CRAP! 2008 now.


	9. A Three Day Camping Trip:AntiForm 1 of 2

Finally Home

Chapter 8

A Three Day Camping Trip: Anti-Form

Part 1/2

Kairi had woken up to a snoring Sora, drooling all over his pillow.

She giggled at the sight, waking Sora up. He groaned loudly, and flopped over on his stomach.

"Wake up Sora! We should go climb something today! I feel like climbing," she said in a sing-song voice.

Sora groaned again and looked a Kairi. She looked back in shock.

His eyes had lost their happy look, they looked dull and his skin was pale.

"I feel like somebody just took all the happiness and feel-good in me, and drained it all out," he mumbled.

"Well maybe climbing something will make you feel better."

They got dressed, (Riku asleep in front of the projecter and xbox), and headed for the palm trees. Sora wore his battle clothes from his recent journey, to see if that made him feel any better. He then saw something shadow like dash up the waterfall! It was a heartless!

_I guess there's still I few lurking around here…_

Sora summoned his Keyblade and climbed up the waterfall after it. Kairi followed. He swung his key at it, and it vaporized. That was easy! Then he felt a painful burning on his ankle. The heartless had scratched him there, and it was a very deep wound too. Then an even worse burning go down his arm. He looked at it. Darkness was oozing down it, changing his skin to heartless black. He yelled in pain, falling to the brink of the waterfalls stream at the top.

_My anti-level is way too high!_

"KAIRI!" he screamed.

"Oh my GOD! Sora what's happening?! Are you okay?!"

"Reach into my red pocket with the X on it! The left one!," he yelled,"You'll feel a large syringe in there! GIVE IT TO ME! HURRY!"

Kairi gave the syringe to him. It was a short, fat, glass syringe with metal binding around it. Sora quickly stabbed it into his left wrist vein with all of his strength. His screams in pain became louder. He stood up, and his vision blurred extremely. His hands began to shake violently, as he walked dizzily to the edge of the waterfall cliff.

"SORA! NO!" Kairi screamed.

Sora fell off of the edge, and passed out midway down to the bottom. (Wow, that part sounded a lot like Bioshock…Whoa…)

Sora woke up, his vision still blurred. He could here a voice, but barely.

"sora…sora…(sob)…please wake up…(sob)…all you have to do is give me a sign…(sob)…just a sign o tell me your alive!"

Sora couldn't move. His body was too exhausted. He tried with all of his strength to move any part of his body. He felt Kairi press her ear to his chest, then two fingers to his neck. Sora then just barely moved his finger. She didn't notice. She then pressed her fingers onto his left wrist. Sora groaned in pain.

"Oh my god…your alive!" Kairi sobbed into his chest.

_I can't stand to see her cry…it makes me feel like crying too…_

Sora began to weep along with her. Then he sat up quickly. He felt that same burning feeling of darkness in his heart.

"Sora are you okay?!" Kairi yelped in fear.

"What?" Sora groaned.

"Your tears are blood!"

_oh no…anti-form took over me!_

"KAIRI GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Sora screamed, his voice shaking.

"BUT SORA! I WANT TO HELP YOU!" Kairi screamed back.

(Wow lots of screaming in this chapter)

"Kairi just close your eyes and count to ten," Sora said softly. He could tell he was about to be completely taken by his Anti-Form, "By then it'll all be over."

"Okay," Kairi whispered, tears still streaming from her eyes.

She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

_1…_

She heard him fall back down onto the ground.

_2…_

She heard him groan in pain.

_3..._

She heard sharp nails grinding against the ground, ripping up grass.

_4…_

She heard him begin to sob again.

_5…_

She heard a hand with claws brush against her leg.

_6…_

She heard him scream in pain, his voice transforming into somewhat demonic.

_7…_

She felt his hand grasp her wrist painfully tight.

_8…_

She heard a growl from what sounded like Sora's demonic scream.

_9…_

She felt his claws dig into her wrist, and warm fluid drizzle down her forearm

_10…_

She opened her eyes to see a terrifying _creature _in front of her where Sora was.

It was Sora's _Anti-Form._

_(If you don't know what it looks like, google it.)_

Kairi gasp as she saw Sora open his golden glowing eyes.

_What will Kairi do? How will she react? Will you ever stop reading these questions? Find out in Chapter 9!_

_To be continued…_

Oooh…CLIFFY! W00t! I know. Short chapter. GOODBYE

Til' chapter 9.


End file.
